


Добрым словом и пистолетом

by IryStorm



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глупо быть вором — и мнить себя хорошим парнем. Так считал Келлер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добрым словом и пистолетом

**Author's Note:**

> Пистолет Келлера - Smith & Wesson K22  
> https://pp.vk.me/c623925/v623925599/1bab7/rXgHcwmVw1I.jpg
> 
> Редактура - SittZubeida.
> 
> Написано для команды White Collar на ЗФБ-2015.

Город внизу размеренно шумел автомобилями, велосипедными гудками и людской суетой; где-то далеко в зеркальном небоскребе богатый коллекционер хватался за голову, считая убытки, а Келлер пил дорогое выдержанное вино на балконе пентхауса в отеле. Азарт еще бурлил в крови, пульс бешено бился под кожей — хотелось перегнуться через высокие перила и заорать что-нибудь дурацкое на весь Куала-Лумпур. Вместо этого Келлер вытянул руку с бокалом вверх, любуясь сквозь вино луной, поболтал кистью, топя в рубиновых волнах гладкие лунные бока, и сделал очередной глоток. Покатал на языке терпкий, кисловато-сладкий вкус — чудесный букет был у вина. Под стать чудесному же дню.

Кэффри вышел на балкон в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер. Чистюля — всегда первым делом бежал в душ. Прохладный вечерний воздух заставил его вздрогнуть, и Келлер машинально облизнулся, глядя, как руки и грудь покрываются мурашками. Он протянул второй бокал Кэффри, и тот задумчиво покачал его в руке.

— Не стоило угрожать Ваймсу, — тихо произнес он, и Келлер закатил глаза. Началось.

— Добрым словом и пистолетом можно добиться желаемого куда быстрее, чем просто добрым словом. Или ты забыл наставления Аль Капоне?

— Я хорошо его обработал, он и сам бы сказал нам код.

— Ты хорошо обработал его жену, — возразил Келлер. — Это она едва из платья не выпрыгивала, глядя в твои честные голубые глаза. А Ваймс — тертый калач.

— Ерунда. Тебе просто нравится играть с пушкой, признай.

Келлер хмыкнул. Может, и нравится — кому какое дело? Он не грохнул Ваймса, зато получил код от сейфа и выиграл им с Кэффри лишнюю ночь в отеле. Которую можно провести с куда большей пользой, чем выслушивая нотации.

Кэффри смотрел вниз, облокотившись на перила. Вино в его бокале оставалось нетронутым, и внутри у Келлера начинало подниматься раздражение. Кэффри был хорошим союзником, ловким мошенником и очаровательным парнем, на которого велись все без исключения. Но эта его правильность и упорное нежелание признавать темную дорожку, по которой они шагали вот уже несколько лет, неимоверно бесили. Глупо быть вором — и мнить себя хорошим парнем. Так считал Келлер.

— Пистолет — это не угроза, это контроль. Поводок, если хочешь. И отличный аргумент в переговорах.

— Я не люблю оружие, ты знаешь.

— И тебе никогда не хотелось попробовать, как это? — вкрадчиво протянул Келлер. — Узнать, каково это, когда кто-то — любой человек — оказывается полностью в твоей власти. Под контролем.

Кэффри поставил бокал на кромку перил и вдруг шагнул прямо к Келлеру. Встал так близко, что Келлер почувствовал его запах — чистый, чуть сладковатый, с ноткой апельсина и чего-то древесного. Он сглотнул, ловя свое отражение в черных зрачках, а в следующее мгновение ощутил, как в ребра упирается что-то холодное. Дуло.

Его собственного пистолета, который Кэффри неуловимым движением вытащил из кобуры. Ловкач.

Келлер хмыкнул и картинно поднял руки вверх:

— Полегче, парень. Ты и правда собираешься меня убить?

Дуло переместилось выше, задело сквозь рубашку сосок, моментально затвердевший от соприкосновения с холодным металлом. В груди полыхнуло внезапным возбуждением.

— Не знаю. — Кэффри равнодушно пожал плечами. — Еще не решил. Может быть, заставлю тебя вымаливать себе жизнь?

Ему дорого могла обойтись эта шутка. Келлер был быстрее — и сильнее, если уж на то пошло. На мгновение он представил, как выворачивает запястье, держащее его пистолет, до боли, до хруста, как заламывает за спину руку — и не шевельнулся. Потому что с хорошего мальчика Кэффри слетела привычная маска — он смотрел цепко, пристально, и во взгляде читался голод.

— Что ты там говорил про контроль? — Кэффри повел пистолетом вверх, скользнул в расстегнутый ворот рубашки и надавил дулом на ямку между ключицами, очертил выступавший кадык. Возбуждение хлынуло в пах, твердеющий член уперся в ширинку, и Келлер, который так и не опустил руки, пожалел, что не может его поправить.

Пистолет коснулся подбородка, обвел линию челюсти и прижался к губам. Сердце в груди Келлера бешено стучало, возбуждение накатывало волнами — он приоткрыл рот и облизнул металлический ствол.

Кэффри дернулся, моргнул, будто не ожидал этого, а Келлер вобрал ствол чуть глубже, пососал, прикрыв глаза. На языке загорчило железом, а через секунду он услышал свой собственный стон.

— Ты псих, — нервно пробормотал Кэффри. Келлер изогнул бровь и выразительно покосился на его пах, где под махровой тканью уже отчетливо выделялся вставший член. Насадился на пистолет еще глубже, расслабил горло, чтобы не закашляться. От мысли, что это до чертиков опасно — несмотря на предохранитель — срывало крышу. И трахаться хотелось еще сильнее.

Кэффри сделал шаг назад, потянул пистолет, и тот выскользнул изо рта с влажным, пошлым звуком.

— Расстегни ремень.

Облизнувшись, Келлер подчинился, не сводя взгляда с Кэффри. Тот тяжело дышал, смотрел серьезно и холодно.

— Спусти брюки. Белье тоже. Повернись спиной.

Обычно многословный и любящий красивости в словах Кэффри теперь казался почти чужим. Келлер отвернулся, чувствуя бегущий по спине холодок, оперся о перила. Кровь в ушах стучала так громко, что заглушала даже городской шум внизу. Кэффри прижался к спине, выдохнул в затылок, а затем Келлер почувствовал, как меж ягодиц упирается твердый холод.

— Твою мать! — Он дернулся так, что едва не упал, стреноженный собственными брюками. — Какого хрена ты творишь?

Пистолет надавил сильнее, коснулся сжатого входа. Свободной рукой Кэффри надавил Келлеру на затылок, заставляя грудью лечь на перила.

— Хватит, это уже не шутки! Одно дело — развлекаться, другое — пихать эту штуку мне в задницу.

— Но тебе же нравится, — хрипло выдохнул Кэффри, сгреб в кулак его член и двинул на пробу несколько раз. Келлер зашипел, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновениям. Дуло пистолета нажало на вход сильнее, раздвигая тугие стенки.

— Блядь, ну не насухую же, ебнутый ты придурок.

— Не дергайся, если не хочешь, чтобы было больно. Или, — Кэффри хмыкнул, — чтобы я тебе случайно что-нибудь отстрелил.

— Я убью тебя, — зло выдохнул Келлер, мысленно радуясь тому, что сегодня при нем тонкий «Smith & Wesson» вместо привычной «Беретты».

— Ты забываешь, у кого сейчас пистолет. — Кэффри принялся дрочить ему — быстро, немного грубовато, как делал всегда, и от чего перед глазами переливались разноцветные круги — и одновременно вталкивал ствол глубже. Келлер застонал, чувствуя, как боль в саднящей заднице постепенно смешивается с удовольствием, а предательский страх — с адреналином. Глупо, опасно и охуенно хорошо. Келлер кончил, когда Кэффри почти навалился сверху, тяжело и хрипло дыша. Капли спермы брызнули на светлую поверхность балконных перил и медленно потянулись вниз.

Кэффри аккуратно вытащил револьвер.

— Повернись.

Келлер убрал со лба взмокшие волосы, неловко повернулся, думая о том, как глупо, должно быть, выглядит со стороны — со спущенными брюками и трусами, но в застегнутой, забрызганной спермой рубашке. Кэффри, впрочем, выглядел не лучше — он сдернул полотенце, и сейчас был полностью обнажен. Его член крепко стоял, покачиваясь в такт подрагивающему животу. Пистолет из рук он так и не выпустил, держал Келлера на прицеле. Хоть картину пиши, «Апполон с револьвером». Келлер хмыкнул и без приказа опустился на колени, обхватил губами потемневшую головку, а затем пропустил член в самое горло. Кэффри застонал и вцепился ему в волосы. Послышался звук падающего предмета — Кэффри отбросил пистолет на столик, едва не сбив початую бутылку вина. Вот и славно.

Келлер принялся ритмично отсасывать, катая на языке терпкий вкус, как до этого смаковал вино. Кэффри был такой чистенький, что хотелось вылизать его всего — к этому они еще вернутся позже, Келлер был уверен. А пока — брал глубоко, слизывал выступавшую смазку, мстительно раздвигал ягодицы, между которыми было влажно и очень горячо, и зажмурился, переживая собственное возбуждение, когда тугая струя ударила прямо в горло.

Кэффри наконец выпустил его волосы, и Келлер, выпутавшись из штанов, уселся на них, привалившись спиной к бортику балкона. Рядом растянулся Кэффри. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, Келлер схватил его за горло, несильно сжимая, и прошипел:

— Ты мог убить меня, ублюдок. Никогда больше так не делай.

Кэффри захрипел, вцепившись ему в пальцы, и Келлер разжал хватку.

— Ты идиот. — Кэффри покачал головой и усмехнулся. Тьма, накрывшая его, когда он взял в руки пистолет, отступила, и Келлер снова видел перед собой «хорошего парня». Он взял со стола бокалы и сунул один из них Келлеру в руку. На дне позвякивали все шесть пуль из барабана револьвера.

— Ты идиот, — повторил Кэффри. — Я же говорил, что не люблю оружие.


End file.
